


化妆间二十分钟

by yamadaPeko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadaPeko/pseuds/yamadaPeko
Summary: 化妆间二十分钟的吻，一场你情我愿的剧组夫妻实录。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	化妆间二十分钟

**Author's Note:**

> 炖肉，全是肉，轻度OOC，博君一肖，伪战山为王。

化妆间二十分钟

作者：peko

来自Peko的食用提示：炖肉，全是肉，轻度OOC，博君一肖，伪战山为王。

“卡！这一条很好，辛苦两位老师”导演用塑料塑料普通话指挥着现场。  
场务工作人员用大喇叭喊着：“一搏老师今天的戏份结束，接下来还是肖战老师的戏份。”  
“大家抓紧换场景！快快快！”……  
拍摄现场很吵杂，得知今天可以早收工的一搏却并不开心，原来蓝忘机可以休息但是魏无羡不行，今天不能和赞哥一起回酒店打游戏了……不管多晚一搏打算等赞哥一起收工。  
耶波卸了妆还在场外玩手机没有要上保姆车的意思，一旁的小助理催促道：“你今天好不容易早收工，还不上车抓紧回酒店补觉？”  
“不回！”一搏别扭的回了一句，一个酷盖不能把等肖战这种话宣之于口。  
小助理翻了个白眼“想回去了就上车，我在车上等你。”说完就把车门关上了。  
坐在椅子上打了一盘吃鸡，吃毒准备进圈的时候被个伏地魔给阴了一把，一搏烦躁地关闭游戏页面……  
这么久了怎么赞哥还没收工，耶波又窜到了拍摄现场，结果看到了让他莫名冒火的一幕，赞哥拉着某个加戏咖的手在深情地说着台词……虽然知道大家都是工作，但是经过这几个月的相处和入戏，一搏已经把自己当作了蓝忘机，昨天还因为加戏的事跑去质问过导演，蓝忘机跟魏无羡到底是什么关系！导演含糊地没有回答。耶波围读剧本时就看过魔道祖师原著了，两人明明就是道侣，一搏在场边独自生着闷气，一副大摩托被人抢了的样子。  
肖战对于每一份工作都很敬业，不管是之前做设计师的时候还是现在做艺人，别人能做到的肖战也能做到，剧本里要求魏无羡跟某加戏咖要拉着手对戏，肖战也只能照着剧本演，但是对着加戏咖和蓝忘机演分感觉明显是不一样的，肖战还未入圈时就知道什么是腐了，之前也看过魔道祖师全本包括番外，自然懂什么是男男，有的时候看着一搏老师的扮相也会认为这就是蓝忘机，而自己就是魏无羡，魏无羡跟蓝忘机是相爱的。至于戏外嘛……有的时候肖战总感觉一搏看自己的眼神很露骨，然后就忍不住要去逗逗这个狗崽崽，于是就开始了小学鸡模式的互打。  
导演拿着大喇叭喊“卡！辛苦肖战老师，今天的戏份结束。”  
呼，终于可以下班了，肖战刚喘口气却瞥见一搏在场外踢着地上的石子，肖战尽量用年轻人的方式跟他打招呼：“yo man yibo”  
“肖老师不亏是肖老师，连戏份都比我多”，一搏不知道为什么就开始用九学模式跟肖战说话，拉着赞哥的手往化妆间走。  
“我没有啊，又开始了是吗？”肖战不明白这只狗崽崽怎么又炸毛了。  
一搏关上化妆间的门，又开始九里九气的对话：“肖老师演得真好，我比不上肖老师的演技。”  
肖战莫名其妙：“我哪里比得上王老师啊，演技内敛又深沉。”  
一搏冒出醋味儿：“你刚刚明明盯着人家，还拉着手！”  
原来狗崽崽吃醋了得顺毛，肖战笑着说：“刚刚那是在拍戏，你看看我现在拉着谁的手？”  
肖战握紧了一搏的手还故意晃了晃，跟他的狗崽崽撒娇，一点就炸一哄就好的一搏居然瞪着他：“谁知道你现在是不是也在尬戏。”  
肖战继续顺毛：“我错了王老师，我错了。”  
一搏看着跟他撒娇的肖战突然问道：“肖老师拍过吻戏么？”  
肖战觉得一搏已经恢复正常模式了，一本正经地回答：“拍过啊，不过是借位。”  
一搏说：“我拍过真的吻戏，跟女演员。”  
肖战八卦地问：“哇，什么感觉？有没有喜欢上那个女演员？”  
一搏：“嗯……其实我当时没有任何感觉。”  
肖战：“怎么会？你是唐僧嘛你……”  
一搏打断肖战的话：“肖老师想不想试试吻戏？肖老师拍吻戏肯定不如我”说着说着一搏眼神危险地突然快速用嘴碰了一下肖战的嘴角。  
肖战当他又开启了九学模式，嘲讽道：“王老师不比一下怎么知道呢！”  
一搏：“比就比！”  
一搏把肖战推到墙上，对准嘴印了上去，肖战居然没有挣扎，坏心眼地伸出舌头舔了一口一搏紧闭的唇，一搏明显地抖了一下，随即狠狠地咬了一口肖战的右下唇……  
肖战推开一搏：“痛！诶西巴，你个狗崽崽！明天还要拍戏……出血了。”  
肖战生气地坐在化妆椅上，照着镜子拿纸巾把血迹擦掉，一搏有点愧疚地蹲在地上看着肖战卸妆，卸完妆肖战差不多气消了，看见狗崽崽还蹲在地上，把他拉起来，就着坐在椅子上的姿势主动吻了一下，乘着狗崽崽没反应过来，报复地在一搏下唇也咬了一口……  
一搏：“肖老师你！”  
肖战看着他也被咬出血的下嘴唇笑得开心：“知道有多痛了吧。”  
两人又开始互打起来，还弄碎了一只玻璃杯。没一会儿里面的动静平息了，两人神色如常地走了出来。  
门外的工作人员听见化妆间里面的动静又开始感慨，这两主演可真小学鸡，天天互啄……  
一搏出来的时候心不在焉地习惯性就上了肖老师的保姆车，感觉不对，才下来走回自己的保姆车，小助理奇怪地问一搏：“你嘴怎么破了？”  
一搏呆呆地撒了个谎：“刚不小心牙齿嗑到的”。他现在满脑子都是化妆间内肖老师跟他说的那句话，晚上在房间里等他……  
当晚洗漱完，一搏跑到隔壁房间，左右看了看确定没人，敲开了肖老师的房门。  
“老王你来啦，你先玩会儿手机我去洗澡准备一下。”  
“哦”，一搏盘腿坐在肖战的床上打开了手游准备虐一把小学鸡。  
肖战腰间只围了一条浴巾，赤脚走进了浴室，哗啦啦的水声传来，从外面只能看到玻璃蒸腾的雾气中隐隐约约的身影，一搏耳朵红了，咳了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，集中注意到王者峡谷里来，一搏都打了五盘了，肖战在里面还没洗完澡，一搏问：“赞哥，你今天怎么洗澡这么久啊。”  
浴室内传来闷闷的声音：“做准备工作肯定会久一点啊。”  
“洗澡还有什么准备工作？”  
“那你来做准备工作？”  
一搏单纯爽快地回答：“好啊。”  
“脱衣服进来。”  
一搏除掉所有衣物，走进浴室内，看见肖战把一个折型的圆金属接在水管上，水管连接着浴室的开关，瞥到赞哥下面的黑森林中间的海绵体还挺可观的，脸上一红，咳了一声，转移了视线，肖战直勾勾地盯着一搏看，感叹了一句：“哇哦”。  
“你转过去蹲着。”  
“啊？”  
“做准备工作啊，用这个给你灌肠。”肖战扬了扬手里的金属。  
“啊？？”  
“啊什么，你不是说你要做的麽”  
一搏脸上红得都快煮熟了，“我...我...我不知道是灌肠啊...”  
“现在知道了，蹲好，屁股撅起来！”肖战挤了一些沐浴露在金属上，拍了一下一搏白嫩的屁股，“放松一下，想象自己在拉粑粑。”顺势把金属推进了一搏的肠道内。  
“嗯...”一搏回头看了一眼肖战，不太舒服地哼了一声。  
“不疼，叫什么，再撅高一点。”肖战调整好金属，打开了温度合适的热水开关。  
一搏平生第一次感受到有一股暖流涌进了的肚子里，不一会儿，觉得肚子里很胀，“赞哥，好了麽肚子胀。”  
肖战拔出金属，嘱咐到：“拉出来。”  
浴室内虽然开着换气扇，但是排完肚子里的存活，不好的味道依然弥漫着整个浴室，一搏那双长得像柴犬的眼睛不好意思地看着他哥。  
肖战伸手摸了摸他的头安慰道：“没事，有味道很正常，说明你身体排泄功能很健康。”  
灌到第三次排出来，终于是清水了，也没有异味，肖战鼓励地抱了抱一搏：“好了，可以了，很干净了。”  
一搏蹲久了腿有点麻，再加上灌完肠后有些无力，突然踉跄了一下，肖战把他扶了起来，一搏抬头就看见了他哥眼中名为欲望的火光，小狮子从来没被一个男性用这样的眼光盯过，仿佛要把他拆吃入腹，被激起莫名的胜负欲，一搏睁大眼睛反瞪着他哥，可是小狮子却不知道他这样丹凤眼瞪圆了只会让人觉得奶乎乎的，很可爱，肖战被可爱到了，笑了笑，气氛缓和了一些：“到床上去再说。”  
小狮子觉得自尊被冒犯了，被拉到床边蹲麻的腿也缓和了一些，就急吼吼地把他哥扑倒在洁白的床上，“赞哥，让我来，交给我。”  
肖战挑了挑左眉：“你会么？你做过？”  
“怎么没有...”  
“哦~”肖战漫不经心地问：“男的？”  
一搏摇了摇头。  
“女的？”  
一搏被他哥盯着耳朵又红了，犹豫地点了点头。  
“哟，看不出来嘛，老王居然身经百战，厉害。”肖战边说边用被子盖住了身体。  
“哪有身经百战，没有肖老师熟练。”  
肖战突然声音大了起来：“诶哟喂，刚刚明明是你自己说的有经验！”  
一搏这才觉出他哥在吃醋，声音弱了下来：“没有...没有肖老师熟练。”  
肖战翻了个白眼：“王老师跟人约炮前都不做一下准备的麽？”  
小狮子呲了呲牙：“你就知道欺负我。”  
肖战捏了捏一搏脸上的奶膘，呼噜了一下头发，才把狮子毛顺下来。  
“好了不闹你了。”  
肖战躺在一搏身下，捧着一搏的脸，吻了下去，一搏抱着肖战双手在他背上游走，吻得忘情，也不知道是谁撬开了牙关，当两人气息不稳地分开时，两双唇中连着一丝晶莹的唾液，浴火开始慢慢地积累，空气中弥漫着SKII的气味，似乎温度也在逐渐升高...  
肖战双手环着一搏的脖子，把他拉近，又吻了上去，交缠地唇齿间不间断地传出吟哦。肖战腰腹一用力翻身把王一博压到了身下，眼神饱含侵略性。  
王一博低沉的声音问：“你...”  
肖战俯下身在他弟耳朵边用低哑的声音吹气：“我先教你啊...”  
看着小狮子白嫩的耳朵迅速变红，肖战亲了亲王一博的奶膘，一路往下，突然使坏轻轻咬了一口王一博的喉结，错及不妨，王一博低低地“嗯”了一声，肖战手上挤了一些润滑剂摸向王一博黑森林中还沉睡着的狮子柱，上下翻弄套弄了一会儿，翻出包皮，肖战半立的海绵体在眼前晃着，小狮子幽暗的眼神炽热地盯着为他服务的哥哥，手掌也挤了一些润滑剂，给他哥套弄着，虽然两人表面上看起来还算平静但是急促起伏的胸腹暴露了两人的慌张。  
套弄得差不多，肖战撕开两个套，各自套上，王一博看见肖战挤了很多的润滑剂在手指上往自己后面扩张，小狮子领会了，强势地抽出肖战自己给自己扩张的一截手指，把他哥整个翻过来爬跪在床上，右手被反扭在背后，王一博就着湿漉漉的润滑就想把坚挺的狮子柱往里蹭。  
肖战吓得开始挣扎：“不行，会受伤！”  
感觉到狮子柱离开了还没准备好的瑟瑟发抖的入口，肖战平复了一下，扭过头看着不知所措的王一博说：“先扩张。”  
王一博挤了大半瓶的润滑，先伸进去一根手指，柔软的肠壁紧紧地吸附着，王一博轻柔地上下左右地抽插，紧着着两根手指，三根手指，透明的液体从逐渐绽放的小口顺着王一博的手臂低落到床上...  
“嗯...嗯...可以了....”肖战头埋在被子里低低地说。  
王一博扶着狮子柱对准了柔软的小口，缓慢而坚定的往里进。  
“嗯...等，等一下...啊！”  
刚进去一点，突然收紧的肠壁吸得王一博一痛，反手“啪！”的一掌打在了肖战圆润的左臀上：“操，战哥放松，放松...”  
这一巴掌打得有点羞耻，肖战扭过头瞪了他一眼：“我说了等一下！我还没....嗯！”  
现在不是吵架的时候，王一博直接俯下身吻住了肖战的嘴，咬了咬肖战的唇下痣，安慰他前面因为痛有点萎靡的兔牙蚌，另一只手摸着肖战后腰的敏感带，狮子柱缓慢的往里前进，欲火像黑夜里的火柴一样溅着火星子毁灭式地燃烧，肖战双手有些颤抖地勉强支撑着自己不跌落进被子里。  
全部吞入后，还没等肖战缓过来，王一博就快速地抽插了起来，从小练习街舞的强有力的腰腹火力全开，肖战受不了地大叫：“一博，慢一点！...啊....”  
闻言王一博反而冲撞得更激烈了，动作大得恨不得把他哥日死在床上，肖战整个腰塌了下来，红透了的脸陷入洁白柔软的被窝里，双手使劲抓着身下的布料，似乎要把布料撕破，单人床不堪重负地“嘎吱嘎吱”响...  
“啊....啊啊.....啊！”肖战闷闷地叫床声被被子捂住了，王一博就着两人连接的姿势，捞起肖战往自己身上靠，“砰！”地扯过被子粗暴地丢到了地上，这时王一博才看清了肖战脸上的表情——皱着眉，脸上全是汗水，眼睛里泛着水光，往王一博身上靠的时候，不知道碰到了哪里，肠壁突然一紧，随后小口一张一合主动迎合了起来，吸得王一博绷不住了，推着肖战再次背对着他趴跪在床上，故意往刚才碰到的地方狠狠地冲刺。  
王一博低沉地吼：“干！干你！...干死你！”  
“啊！....那里....嗯....不.....啊！”  
“呼...啊...操！....”王一博掐着肖战的腰，“啪！啪！”两巴掌打得肖战的屁股上浮现出红痕。  
“啊！啊！一博，疼....”肖战一边扬起脖子一边求饶，看到了黑色的电视液晶屏上反射出的两具纠缠的躯体，狮子正舒服地半眯着眼高傲地“咬住”他的猎物，自己浑身被汗水湿透，张着嘴像溺水者一样拼命呼吸....  
王一博突然使劲捏了一把肖战的后腰肉，肖战仰着头，眼角处不知是泪珠还是汗水顺着颧骨滚落至床单上，晕开一滴水渍...  
“啊！...呜呜...”  
“战哥，你还好么？”  
肖战大脑里名为理智的弦一下子崩断了，也不知道在乱叫些什么，只觉得所有的声音似乎都隔着一张布，王一博的声音那么近又那么远，根本反应不过来他说什么，直到后面的动静停了下来，肖战疑惑地看着王一博，才意识到他在问自己。  
“战哥，战哥？”  
“嗯？”  
王一博担心地问：“你哭了，不舒服麽？”  
肖战理智回来了一些，觉得丢脸，咬牙切齿道：“别弄我腰！”还报复地狠狠拧了一把王一博白皙的大腿肉。  
“啊，啊！疼....战哥，疼”，王一博故意撒娇地叫唤，“好疼啊，战哥...”  
王一博清楚地知道，只要自己服软撒娇，这个哥哥就拿他没撤，还故意把自己的凶刃往里顶住了前列腺，肖战整个人一抖，又软成了一滩泥。  
王一博故意乱七八糟地叫着：“啊，战哥，疼，好疼啊....”  
“......”  
“战哥，真的好疼啊，都青了....”  
“不做就出去换我来！...我保证把你....嗯呜...”  
肖战话没说完，被王一博的两根手指堵住了口腔，肖战往后躲了一下，王一博俯下身来整个人箍住了肖战，肖战无处可躲，手指混着涎液追逐躲闪的舌尖，肆意玩弄，两颗兔牙威胁似地在王一博的手指上磨了磨，并没有咬下去，这个姿势对他哥来说有些辛苦，对腰的负担很重，王一博拽过一只枕头垫到了肖战的腰腹下。  
肖战含糊地想争辩：“那醋赖....啊，啊！啊！”  
王一博像个打桩机似的快速猛烈地冲撞着身下人，腰腹一耸一耸，似乎想把沉甸甸的囊袋也挤进那个销魂洞中...肖战被禁锢在他弟的怀抱中，无处可逃，鼻腔里充斥着蔚蓝的香水味儿，王一博一边逗弄着肖战的腰，一边套弄着他下面的铃口，还咬住了他红得快熟了的左耳，在多重感官的刺激下，肖战闭着眼，大脑中的神经信号只剩下自己“砰砰砰”的快速心跳和一片红色的血管，根本听不见自己叫得有多浪...  
“啊...嗯呜，操，呜呜呜，啊！啊！啊！”  
“呼，啊，好爽啊，战哥.....”  
肠壁吸绞得越来越紧，腰腹耸动得越来越快，囊袋重重地拍打在臀上，发出“啪啪啪”的声响，可怜的入口附近被磨得通红，在两人都快要达到顶端的时候，狮子座的控制欲突然作怪，王一博坏心眼地突然拔了出去，直立起上半身，湿润的肠壁还不舍地一张一合，屁股主动想往狮子柱上蹭....  
肖战失神地看着他：“一博？”  
王一博睥睨地命令：“叫爸爸！”  
“哈，嗯....”肖战没理会，自己用右手套弄着下面，王一博强势地拿开他的右手与左手锁在一起，肖战难受地挣扎起来。  
“给我....让我....”  
“叫爸爸，嗯？”  
王一博又掐了一把肖战的腰。  
“啊！不要....呜...呜呜”肖战的眼泪“唰”地一下涌了出来。  
王一博执拗地重复着：“叫我‘一博爸爸’。”  
“一博，求你....呜，求你....”  
“‘一博爸爸’，快叫！”  
“....一博，一博爸爸....”  
“操！乖儿子，干！干死你！”  
王一博也忍得辛苦，迫不及待地操进温暖的屁洞中，恢复打桩模式，“咕啾咕啾”的水声混着“嘎吱嘎吱”的床响，床单湿了一片，四周凌乱得像土匪过境....  
“哈，啊！一博，啊.....啊啊......啊！啊！啊！”  
“战哥，战哥....啊！战哥.....嗯啊！”  
两人交尾的身体一阵抖动，脑海中一片空白，同时释放了出来，王一博退出来从背后抱着肖战，翻过身侧躺着休息，掰过他哥的脸，小狮子心疼地舔舐着肖战满脸的泪痕，抚慰着他发抖的身体，肖战止不住哭噎，不受控制地打嗝。  
王一博一边拿纸帮他哥抹掉眼泪鼻涕，一边安慰：“好了，不哭了战哥。”  
肖战觉得又丢脸又别扭，撒气似地抢过纸巾，逃也似的躲进了卫生间。  
王一博等了一会儿，没见肖战出来，想推开浴室的门，发现被肖战从里面反锁了，王一博服软的妥协：“战哥，你先出来好不好，我错了。”  
“你错哪儿了？”  
“啊....啊？”  
“接下来都听我的！”  
“那当然，战哥说啥都是对的。”  
肖战狠狠地擦了一把眼泪鼻涕，收拾好下面，冲出去把王一博粗暴地推到床上。  
“战哥，干什么？”  
“你说干什么...”  
两片唇又纠缠到了一起，肖战撕开两个新的套，又重新换上，准备帮狮子柱套上的时候，想到刚刚自己被这玩意儿欺负得这么惨，戏谑的光从眼神中蹦出，嘴角突然笑了起来，狮子柱在吹气中颤颤巍巍地立了起来，王一博看向自己的双腿间，对上肖战眼神中的光，突然狮子本能地感觉到危险，喉头动了动问他哥：“战哥，你....哈，嗯.....”  
话音未落，王一博被眼前的景象刺激得说不出一句话——肖战把套含进了嘴里，用兔牙一点一点地帮狮子柱穿衣服，舌尖不断地舔舐着尿道口，诱惑又淫乱，两条腿不自觉地夹击了他哥的头，手指抓着肖战的头发不知道该拉远还是拉近，看着他弟这幅样子，肖战舔得更起劲了，小心地包起兔牙，吃冰棒似的上下吸....  
肖战用手捏了捏王一博粉嫩的乳头，用力一推：“睡下去，躺好。”  
“你想在上面？”  
“不听话是不是...”肖战威胁性的用手掐了掐狮子柱。  
“啊！战哥，疼.....疼！”  
“一博，乖，躺好。”  
“战哥年纪大了，在上面费腰。”王一博继续嘴硬道，“而且，很累的。”  
肖战一巴掌把王一博刚撑起来的肩膀给拍回床上：“想得美，躺回去！”  
“哥哥你会累的！”  
“你才会累！”  
“我怕你体力.....”  
又一巴掌糊在王一博白嫩的屁股上：“你才体力不支！我们就比一比谁时间久！！”  
“很累腰的.....”  
“做不做了？话这么多！”  
“真的很累腰的.....”  
肖战用嘴堵上了他弟聒噪的唇，直到两人都有些气息不稳才分开，连着一条晶莹的丝线.....  
“战哥....”  
“嗯？”  
“小心腰....”  
“知道了，狗崽崽。”  
一黄一白两具身躯纠缠到清早鸡鸣才停歇。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话评论一下吧！


End file.
